Confrontation
Marshal Thomas Nguyen stands firm in the video conference suite, straightens his jacket, squares his shoulders. The first monitor flickers to life. Then the second. ""Hello, Marshal,"" greets rep. "Minister," nods Nguyen. ""Afternoon, Nguyen,"" says rep. A third. "Senator." rep says, ""Thomas, good to see you. How's Chantell?"" "She's well, sir." The rest of the screens fill with members of the UN's PPDC Oversight Committee. ""Now then, Marshal. We understand you have a matter you wish to discuss with us."" Nguyen nods. "I wanted to congratulate you on locating replacement pilots for my VS unit." ""Thank you, Thomas. We were lucky to find them."" "An assistant Quartermaster informed me of their safe arrival." ""Presumptuous of them, assuming you didn’t know."" "I didn’t. When was I to be informed of their appointment?" ""You weren’t?"" ""A simple miscommunication, nothing more."" "I’m sure you’re aware of the impact this could have had on any deployments." ""How fortunate, then, that no such coordination was needed."" "You will recall, representative, that I have not had use of a VS unit for quite some time. I adjusted this ‘Dome’s deployment strategies and training regime to accordingly. Had I received advance notice of the new VS Rangers, we could’ve made preparations to integrate them quickly." ""Good thing you know now."" ""An unfortunate bureaucratic oversight, I'm sure."" "Perhaps, but one that denied me vital information, compromising my ability to effectively patrol and defend my area of operation." ""We apologize—"" "Respectfully, representatives, this is not the first time such an 'oversight' has afflicted my command." ""Again, we apologize—"" "Setting that aside for the moment, I have an issue of even greater concern to discuss." Nguyen takes a deep breath, flicks his eyes to rep. "I looked into the background of my new Rangers—the Jones brothers, late of Sydney, Logan and Jackson." rep folds their hands. ""I take it you find something about them worrisome."" "While I have concerns about their mental health, it is their recruitment which prompted this meeting." Nguyen flexes his fingers. "Jackson Jones was abducted from his home by agents of the PPDC and his 'loyalty' is maintained by threats against his family." ""Ranger Jones was a difficult man to get a hold of."" "Did you actually try?" ""We took what measures we deemed were necessary."" "Kidnapping civilians and threatening children were /'necessary'?" ""Your pangs of conscience are irrelevant, Nguyen."" "I would have him relieved of duty and returned at once." ""It is not your place to make such decisions; you are under our command and will do as you are told."" ""The Rangers Jones have each signed binding five-year contracts."" "Contracts which they signed under duress. No court in the world will uphold them." ""I doubt Rangers Jones will challenge the legality of their enlistment."" "Perhaps I will file the protest for them." ""That would be most unwise, Thomas."" ""It would be the end of your career."" "So be it. My letter of resignation will be on your desks momentarily. Good day, representatives." Nguyen stabs the disconnect button. The screens go black. Nguyen goes right to his office. "We're leaving." "What?" "We're leaving. Now. Give me your mobile." "O-okay." Chantell hands it over. Nguyen takes out the battery and the SIM card, tucks them in a pocket. "Come along." Chantell shoulders her bag, glances at Major Harry. "Telly." Chantell cups Major Harry's head, mindful of the stitches, and kisses his crown. "Be good," she says softly, cradling him one last time, then settles him on the desk, and follows Nguyen from the room. Major Harry: (Code Violet) | Major Harry | (Replacements) | Research | Eadith | [[Confrontation|'Confrontation']] | Tea Service | Puddles | Box | Brown Paper Category:Ficlet Category:Nguyen Category:Suits Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:The Nguyens have problems with PPDC Category:Sydney Shatterdome Category:Major Harry Category:Characters in Need of Names Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Conversations via video Category:Nguyen (ficlet) Category:Suits (ficlet) Category:Chantell (ficlet) Category:Major Harry (ficlet)